The goals of the study are to determine risk factors for anterior ischemic optic neuropathy (AION) and glaucomatous optic neuropathy, determine the role of nocturnal hypotension and intensive hypotensive therapy as a potential risk factor, and examine optic disc color photographs and fluorescein fundus angiograms in patients with AION and glaucoma.